


Heroes United

by Musikman50



Category: Akame ga Kill!, DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Heroes from comics and Anime team up to fight evil when the daughter of Darkseid seeks to bring her father back to his prime. Goku, Vegeta, Naruto, Natsu, Akame, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Spider-Man, Captain America, and others.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

On the the destroyed moon of Saturn called Titan, strange alien beings surrounded a purple tyrant sitting on a throne. This purple was none other than the Mad Titan Thanos, known throughout the universe as a powerful and dangerous being that should not be trifled with.

Bowing before the Mad Titan was his Black Order. The alien generals that bowed before Thanos were Corvus Glaive, Glaive's wife Proxima Midnight, Black Swan, Black Dwarf, Supergiant, and the Ebony Maw. They are just like Thanos in that they crave death for all other beings in the universe.

"We have come as you requested Lord Thanos, what is it you require us to do?" Corvus asked. At this Thanos stood up from his throne before he walked down to his Black Order.

"Simple you all will go to the home world of the Chitauri and force them to aid us", Thanos said. "Whoever there leader is, kill them make a point".

"Of course Lord Thanos, it should be done", Ebony Max said.

"Good", Thanos said with a smile on his face. "The moment the Chitauri is at our side we will launch a full scale assault on the Earth. We will go about destroying everything the heroes would protect".

"At long last we can finally destroy those pathetic humans", Proxima said.

As the Black Order began to leave, Thanos went and sat back down on his throne. The Black Order went towards there ship preparing to leave Titan, however...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** _

The ship they were suppose to board exploded. All six members of the Black Order were sent flying as they fell on to the hard ground. They all got back up with Corvus asking the million dollar question. "What just happened?"

From out of no where two red beams struck Corvus down by hitting him through the chest. Those same two red beams continued to hit the others in different body parts dropping them all to the ground.

Thanos stood up from his throne before shooting his eye beams in the direction that the red beams came from. He soon stopped before speaking. "Show yourself whoever you are!"

Out from the fire was a woman that looked human with black hair and red eyes while wearing black and gray clothing. The woman had an evil smile on her face. " _ **So this is the Mad titan, mighty Thanos that my father once fought against. Honestly I'm not impressed**_ ".

"Who are you and why are you here?" Thanos asked with a glare at her.

" _ **My name is Grail. You knew my father Darkseid**_ ", the now named Grail said. At this Thanos' eyes widened. He definitely remembers Darkseid when he invaded . " _ **I'm here for your Black Order. They seems strong enough to help me with a mission I have**_ ".

"That's not happening!" Thanos said.

" ** _I wasn't asking for permission Thanos_** ", Grail said with an evil smile.

Soon enough, Thanos rose from his throne and tried to blast Grail. Grail easily avoided the attack and shot out her omega beams that hit Thanos from the back. Thanos fell to the ground but got himself back up quickly as he looked for Grail with glowing eyes.

"Where are you?!" Thanos yelled.

" _ **Here**_ ", Grail whispered from behind Thanos. Before he could even react, a blade bursts through Thanos' back and out his chest. Thanos started coughing blood as the Black Order looked on in shock. Grail had impaled Thanos with her scythe. Thanos fell forward onto his knees as blood spilled from his mouth. " _ **If it makes you feel any better I'll take real good care of your associates**_ ".

As Grail finished speaking she used her scythe to finish Thanos by Slicing his head off. Thanos' head fell to the ground before the Black Order as they all stood there in horror. Before any of them could do anything, Grail walked down to speak with them.

" _ **Congratulations,**_   _ **as**_ _ **of today you all belong to me**_ ", Grail said.

"What do you want with us?" Corvus Glaive asked.

" _ **Simple, you're going to help me bring back someone important**_ ", Grail said before touching them all and causing their eyes to turn red. Grail then turned to the decapitated head of Thanos. " ** _Thank you Thanos for allowing me to have your Black Order. I hope you're happy being with Death_** ". With that she turned back to the Black Order. " _ **Time to go**_ ".

With that Grail opened a portal to allow her and the Black Order to leave Titan.

_**-Days later-** _

A group of assembled heroes gathered before Steve Rogers ( _ **Captain America**_ ) and Tony Stark ( _ **Iron Man**_ ) who were standing at a podium. The gathered heroes consisted of Peter Parker ( _ **Spider-Man**_ ), Logan Howlett ( _ **Wolverine**_ ), Ororo Munroe ( _ **Storm**_ ), Carol Danvers ( _ **Captain Marvel**_ ), Peter Quill ( _ **Star-Lord**_ ),  ** _Drax the Destroyer_** ,  _ **Rocket Raccoon**_ ,  _ **Groot**_ , Phyla-Vell ( _ **Quasar**_ ) and  _ **Gamora**_. After a few seconds Tony spoke. "Everyone we have news that would normally be alright but is distressing to think about", Tony said.

"Understand that this is a bad thing when I tell you this", Steve said. "Thanos is dead". Everyone in the room got a shocked look on their faces... before everyone started cheering. Steve sighed at this while Tony facepalmed with a small snicker. "I had a feeling they'd do that".

"Can you blame them for being this way after what Thanos has been to us for years?" Tony asked. "You gotta admit everyone wished for him to be gone in some form or fashion".

Soon enough Peter spoke up. "Wait how did Thanos die? Was it some sort of disease or did someone murder him?" This got everyone to stop cheering and look at the Web-Head in either confusion or with a deadpanned expression.

"Webs relax Thanos is five feet in the ground isn't that good enough?" Logan asked.

"I agree, just Thanos is dead let's go party", Rocket said.

"Actually Logan and Rocket, Webs has a point. Thanos was murdered but not by someone who hated him but by someone not from this universe", Tony said.

"Ah dammit. No wonder why I hate Terrans", Rocket muttered to himself.

"We were shown an image of what happened on Titan by Doctor Strange. Apparently, Thanos was killed by a woman named Grail who also took control of the Black Order", Steve said.

"Why would some random woman just kill Thanos and take the Black Order?" Carol asked.

"We can answer that", a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see spoke up and saw three people walking towards them. Immediately Peter spoke out. "Hey Bats, Supes, Diana, how're things going?" The three were of course Clark Kent ( _ **Superman**_ ), Bruce Wayne ( _ **Batman**_ ), and Princess Diana ( _ **Wonder Woman**_ ).

"Going fine for now Spider-Man", Diana said as she walked over to hug him. "It's good to see you again".

"Good to see you too and honestly Diana you get more beautiful everyday", Peter said. Diana giggled at this as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oh you", Diana said with a warm smile. Unbeknownst to Peter he was drawing a lot of ire from the other males and females save for Steve, Ororo, Bruce Wayne, and Clark.

"Always the ladies man huh?" Batman questioned. Before Peter could answer Clark spoke.

"Can you really talk Batman?" Clark asked jokingly.

"Whatever", Batman said as the three went towards Steve and Tony.

"Wait who are those guys?" Rocket asked.

"They are Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, leaders of the Justice League and good people from another universe", Peter answered. "We met them a few times before to help them fight a guy named Darkseid when he tried to take over our universe".

"Good to see you all again", Steve said as he and Clark shook hands.

"Likewise Captain, I just wish it was under better circumstances", Clark said.

"So tell us about this Grail, what does she want?" Tony said.

"She's looking fr something to restore her father Darkseid to full power", Batman said.

"Grail is Darkseid's daughter?!" Some of them asked in shock.

"Yes she is", Diana answered. "Grail is the byproduct between Darkseid and an amazonian assassin named Myrina Black. She's not only a dangerous fighter but she also has inherited her father's Omega Beams as a power. Months ago she appeared with a being called the Anti-Monitor to destroy us. In the end, we defeated her and the Anti-Monitor but Darkseid died in the ensuing conflict".

"Darkseid's death didn't last long since she was able to perform a ritual that brought her father back as an infant at the cost of the life of villain's baby", Bruce said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Tony asked in a slightly scared tone.

"Yes, she did take down each member of the Justice League highhandedly, although Superman and Martian Manhunter weren't there to help us", Batman said.

"Great, so do you have an idea on how she's going to bring her father back to full strength?" Logan asked.

"No but we know she intends on travelling through universes to do so", Diana said.

"Then we better get going and stop her", Steve said.

Soon enough Batman's com went off. " _Batman we found Grail. She and the Black Order are currently on the Rann trying to use their tech to open a portal_ ", a voice said.

"Understood Flash", Batman said before turning to the others. "The rest of the Justice League found Grail on a planet called Rann in our universe".

"Great we'll need a spaceship to get there", Tony said. "Good thing we have Star-Lord's ship the Milano".

"Yeah we can use my ship to-" Quill was cut off when a call came in from Star-Lord's communicator and he turned it on to see a woman in business clothing. "Hey Nova Prime what's going on?"

" _We need your help Guardians_ ", Nova Prime said. " _Warbringer of the Chitauri has decided to attack a small squad of soldiers near where you are_ ".

"Uh actually... we uh...", Quill hesitated until Peter spoke up.

"You guys go on and help the Nova Corp. I have a spaceship we can use to get to their universe", Peter said. This caused the heroes present to look at him in confusion.

"Alright then", Quill said before looking to Nova Prime. "Nova Prime, we're on our way". As all the Guardians were leaving Quill turned to Gamora. "I think you should help them out".

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, don't worry we can handle it", Quill said before running off to the Milano. Gamora smiled softly shaking her head before walking back to the other heroes.

"Webs you don't actually have a spaceship. You were just joking right, because we don't have time for jokes?" Tony asked.

"The joke here is you thinking that I'm joking", Peter said which confused everyone even more.

* * *

**DC Universe**

A portal opened up with a carrier spaceship flying through into deep space. This was the Marveller, a ship given to Peter by an alien man. Tony couldn't help but feel jealous while the others marveled (no pun intended) at Peter's spaceship. After a while Tony spoke.

"I can't believe you have spaceship that can transform into a battle robot", Tony said.

"Well I did tell you all that I have one", Peter said. In fact Peter had been saying that for two years now, nobody believed him. "Where is Rann anyways?"

"I'm entering the coordinates now", Batman said.

"Ah got'em", Peter said as he looked at the coordinates to Rann. "Time to go stop some villains".

_**-Rann-** _

In Adam Strange's lab on Rann, Grail and the Black Order have Adam and his wife unconscious while they look for a device in the lab. At this Corvus Glaive turned to Grail. "All this technology is impressive but why are we here?"

" _ **Simple, the technology here will help us get to another universe**_ ", Grail said. Corvus was going to be speak but Grail cut him off. " _ **That universe has something that I need to bring my father back**_ ".

" _What are we looking for?_ " Black Swan asked.

" _ **Have you ever heard of Dragon Balls?**_ " Grail answered with an evil smile that confused the Black Order.

_**Next time Grail reveals her knowledge on the Dragon Balls and the heroes fight her and the Black Order.** _

_**Character Ages:** _

**_Steve Rogers/Captain America: 29 (Chronologically 98)_ **

**_Gamora: 25_ **

_**Tony Stark/Iron Man: 32** _

_**Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: 24** _

_**Peter Parker/Spider-Man: 19** _

**_Ororo Munroe/Storm: 24_ **

**_Logan Howlett/Wolverine: almost 200+_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In another universe, on top of a large lookout, two men were sparring against each other with a dog like being and a alien man with white hair. This was  _ **Son Goku**_ , his rival and friend  ** _Vegeta_** ,  _ **Beerus**_  the God of Destruction, and  _ **Whis**_.

Goku and Vegeta were punching at each other before Goku ducked under a kicked and tried to retaliate with his own. Vegeta saw that coming and caught Goku's foot only to let go as he saw Goku's other foot coming in to kick Vegeta in the face. Goku rolled to his feet and turned to face Vegeta.

"I'll admit Kakarot, that was nice counter but that won't happen again", Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I had a feeling", Goku said as he took a stance.

Beerus who was watching the two spar yawned as he was starting to get bored. "*yawn* This is starting to bore me. I wonder what Bulma is up to", Beerus said.

"You're thinking about convincing her to cooking something for you, aren't you?" Whis said with a smile.

"Well why not? She made some of the best desserts", Beerus said. With that they contemplated asking Bulma for food while the two saiyan warriors sparred.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Elsewhere in space headed for the planet Rann, the Marveller flew past a planet with Peter flying the ship. In the next seat beside him was Batman who spoke to Peter. "How did you get a spaceship anyway?"

"I fell into a crevice and met an old man named Garia who gave me this brace", Peter said. "He wanted me avenge his people, from his destroyed planet called Spider, by defeating a villain named Professor Monster. The bracelet allows me to control the Marveller and a car that can fly. I did defeat Professor Monster and had sealed away into the Negative Zone".

"You also have a flying car?" Logan asked.

"Yep", Peter said. "I remember when I gave Aunt May a ride and we flew through the clouds. I have never seen Aunt May smile that big before".

"I bet she had a great time", Superman said.

"Indeed she did", Peter said with a fond smile on his face.

Superman smiled at that before looking over to Cap. "By the way, where are the other Avengers?"

"Natasha, Clint, and Jess have a SHIELD mission, Thor is in Asgard dealing Malekith the dark elf, Bruce Banner is with Betty Ross just to piss off her father, and Black Panther is dealing with with a conflict with someone named Killmonger", Cap said.

Elsewhere Gamora was looking out into space when Carol went over to her. "You okay, you seem more distant than usual?" Carol asked.

"I don't know what to feel Carol", Gamora admitted. "My entire life revolved around Thanos, he ruined my life when he invaded my world, and made me what I am now. I've always dreamed of waking one morning and hoping he would be dead and here I am now knowing that he is dead..."

"But still not happy about it", Carol finished for her.

"Exactly. Am I supposed to feel happy that he's dead or should I feel angry?" Gamora asked.

"I can't you how to feel about that Gamora but maybe with Thanos no longer a part your life you can move on", Carol said. Gamora felt a strange new feeling inside of her as Carol sat next to her.

Soon enough Peter saw that they were close to the planet and spoke. "Looks like we're here".

"Good, we better get down there", Cap said.

_**-Rann-** _

Grail and her allies were looking through Adam Strange's tech and grabbed a device. Grail held the device up and towards Ebony Maw. " _ **This should be the last piece that we need**_ ", Grail said.

"Explain to us what are these Dragon Balls?" Proxima asked.

" _ **The Dragon Balls are seven orbs that are orange in color with red stars on them**_ ", Grail said. " ** _Alone they don't do anything but when gathered together they summon a dragon that grants wishes_** ".

"How did you come up with this plan?" Corvus asked.

" _ **While I was traveling through the Speed Force and saw several different universes**_ ", Grail said. " _ **I peaked into a universe where I saw them being hunted down by good and evil beings respectively. These Dragon Balls have the power to give me what I want and I intend on getting to that world to use them**_ ".

Adam Strange was trying to stand back up as he stood in front of his wife and make sure she wasn't hurt. "We are you all doing this? What's the motive for any of this?" Adam asked. The members of the Black Order and Grail turned to him.

" _ **Simple I just wish to have my father back**_ ", Grail said as she revealed a baby with red eyes. Strange's eyes widened as he realized that the infant was Darkseid. " _ **It's been over a year since my father was turned into a baby. Originally I planned to find the children of Zeus and have my father take their life force to restore him back to his former glory**_ ".

"So you wish to bring your father back to normal by using these Dragon Balls?" Ebony Maw asked.

" _ **Yes I do**_ ", Grail said. " _ **But before that, I think this man knows far more than he should. Kill him will you?**_ "

"With pleasure", Proxima said with an evil grin as the Black Order slowly walked towards Adam. Before anything could happen...

"Do you guys always attack people for no reason?" Soon enough a repulsor ray shot Corvus into Ebony Maw while Proxima had webs shot into her face. Adam and his wife were immediately whooshed away as the heroes appeared to confront Grail and the Black Order.

" _ **We had a feeling you heroes would come**_ ", Black Swan said before unleashing her optic beams at the heroes. Her optic beams were aimed for Carol but was stopped by Steve's shield.

"Well of course we'd come, man that sound weird, we wouldn't be heroes if we didn't", Peter said.

"Surrender now or else force will be used", Steve said.

" _ **Never, kill them all!**_ " Grail said as she and the Black Order began attacking them all.

Ebony Maw began using his powers to attack a few of them but was stopped when Peter shot a web grenade at him that cover Maw in webbing before Bruce jumped up and knocked him out.

Proxima tried attacking Diana alongside her husband Corvus but were pushed back back Diana sheer amount of strength. However they did get her with Proxima's spear that hit Diana in the back. The two attempted to attack her again but Peter webbed their faces just in time for Diana to slam them both into the ground.

The two began to get back up when Gamora joined the fray with the Black Order members looked on in fear at her. "The daughter of Thanos is here", Corvus said frantically. Gamora glared at them all.

"I am no family to Thanos", Gamora bit out with venom in her words before jumping forward to attack them. Gamora slashed them both before jumping over everyone else to get Grail.

The two began clashing blades as Grail and Gamora were trying to hit each other. Gamora side stepped an attack before being slashed by Grail's scythe. Gamora did not let this get her down as she quickly slashed Grail's arm in the process.

"I can see why Thanos favored you", Grail said with a grin before shooting her Omega Beams at her. Gamora was hit by the beams but made her way back to Grail to attack her by punching her back. Grail skid backwards and looked to see that the device they need is ready.

" _ **We need to go now!**_ " Grail yelled.

"Gotcha!" Corvus said as he grabbed the devices and created a portal for them to escape.

"Stop them!" Steve yelled only to be pushed back back Black Dwarf. The others tried to stop them but was held back and in place by Ebony Maw's power. Soon enough the villains arrived at the portal and began going through.

" _ **See you later heroes. We'll be back shortly**_ ", Grail said before she walked through the portal. The portal began to close and Logan tried to get to it but failed as the portal closed before he could get to it.

"Where did they go?" Logan said as he was getting back up.

"They went to another universe outside of our multiverse", Adam said as he was helping his wife into the room.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"Grail said something about bringing her father Darkseid back to his prime by collecting something called Dragon Balls", Adam said. Tony giggled a bit only to be hit by Diana. "She said that these Dragon Balls can grant people wishes, so she gonna go there to wish her father back to his adult self. That is why she came here and forced me to create a device based on Zeta Beam technology to harness Speed Force energy to travel to other universes".

"Then we need to stop that from happening at all costs", Tony said. "I'll try to help Strange here recreate the device in order to get us to where they are".

"Let me help with building it. We're running short on time so we'll need to make these as fast as we can", Peter said. Everyone nodded as the three began to work together.

* * *

**In the DB Universe**

A flying ship appeared on the Lookout and landed causing Goku and Vegeta to stop sparring. Out stepped a woman with short light blue hair. This was Bulma and was the wife of Vegeta. "Bulma glad you could make it", Beerus said.

"Good to see you Beerus", Bulma said with a sigh. "Although I don't get why you keep calling me just to so you can make me cook you food".

"You should already know Bulma. You keep giving us food and we won't destroy the Earth", Beerus replied with a smirk causing Bulma to sigh once again.

"Beerus why do you continue to threaten the planet when you know you can just get something to eat from us?" Bulma asked as she handed him something wrapped in aluminum foil.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Goku asks with a smile on his face as he and Vegeta arrived.

"Oh nothing just getting food to Beerus and Whis", Bulma said.

"What?! And we don't get anything even though we've been training all day?" Goku said with a dramatic tone.

"For a God of destruction you really eat a lot don't you?" Vegeta asked with arms crossed.

"You're one to talk Vegeta", Beerus said with a deadpanned expression. "Well as much I'd like to stay, Whis and I have to get going".

"Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"I have to go see my brother, Champa about something important", Beerus said. "We'll see you all later". With that Whis teleported himself and Beerus away.

"Lord Beerus, ladies and gentlemen", Vegeta said with Goku laughing as Bulma shook her head. Vegeta and Goku however sensed something coming and stopped what they were doing. Bulma noticed this and spoke.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Somethings coming", Vegeta said. Soon enough a portal opened up causing them all to look over at it. Soon enough Black Dwarf stepped out and held out his weapon and tried to attack them. Vegeta and Goku jumped out of the way before punching Black Dwarf away. Within seconds the other members of the Black Order and Grail appeared.

"Whoa, who are you all?!" Goku said before he was attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive.

"All you need to know is we're here for your Dragon Balls", Proxima said.

"Now tell us where they are now and your deaths will be quick and painless", Corvus said.

"Never!" Vegeta yelled before he blasts Black Dwarf and Black Swan away to protect Bulma with Goku doing the same to Proxima and Corvus causing them to fall to the ground. Grail attacked them both with her Omega Beams only to be shocked that Goku and Vegeta knocked her attack away like it was nothing.

" _ **Impressive no one has ever slapped my Omega Beams away like that before**_ ", Grail said.

As Goku and Vegeta were fighting, Bulma was trying to stay out of sight. However Supergiant appeared from behind her and spoke. "Show us where the Dragon Balls are", Supergiant said.

"O-Over T-T-There", Bulma said as she pointed to where the Dragon Balls were.

"Good now go kill your self", Supergiant commanded. Bulma with no control over her body began walking over to the edge of the lookout and jumped. Her actions alerted Vegeta whosaw this and was shocked.

"BULMA!" Vegeta said as he powered up creating a shock wave that sent everyone away before blasting off to catch Bulma

"Bulma, Vegeta! Gaahhh!" Goku yelled as Proxima grabbed her spear when it returned to her. Soon enough Ebony Maw appeared with Supergiant with seven orange balls with red stars.

"I believe these are what we came here for", Maw said.

"Exactly", Grail smiled at this. Soon enough, Vegeta returned with Bulma in his arms.

"No, the Dragon Balls!" Bulma said.

"Thank you for telling us where they are. We'll be going now", Grail said as she and the Black Order attempted to leave and opened a portal.

"I don't think so!" Goku said before performing a pose and a ball of ki energy started to form. "Kamehameee-"

"Goku wait!" Bulma tried to warn.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he shot his hands forward and the ball of ki energy became a blast attack. Grail and the others saw this and tried to move. The device that Grail had however shorted out thanks to Goku's attack and opened other portals and the Dragon Balls and members of the Black Order were sent to other worlds.

"NOOOOO!" Grail yelled before turning to Goku. "You'll pay for this!" With that, Grail left through another portal. This left the three standing there.

"What were you thinking?! You could've destroyed the Dragon Balls", Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to destroy the device she had", Goku said.

"Great, now what we do now?" Bulma asked. As they were about to ponder the question another portal opened up. With the heroes arriving. The heroes landed on the lookout and looked to the three with Vegeta speaking first.

"Who the hell are all of you?" Vegeta asked.

"We're heroes from other universes and we're here to stop Grail and her associates", Cap said. This is becoming a weird day for the two Saiyans and Bulma.

_**Next time Goku and Superman fight. Plus the search for the Dragon Balls begins!** _

_**Character Ages:** _

_**Clark Kent/Superman: 33** _

_**Bruce Wayne/Batman: 36** _

_**Princess Diana/Wonder Woman: 1000+** _

_**Important message** _

_**I'll be taking the entire month of November off from posting new chapters. I've been posting chapters left and right every week since I think about June or July and honestly I need a break. In addition I've also started to get writer's block so I gonna need some time off. Don't worry I'll be posting new chapters in December. No need to think that I'm not coming back because I definitely am. Thank you for understanding and happy Halloween!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

The dragon Balls were falling through separate wormholes as of a result of Goku's attack before the they reached the end of their respective wormholes.

**-In a different universe-**

The six-star Dragon Ball fell in a forest like area where they fell to the floor. It was behind a tree that was to the side of a large wall with two men standing there guarding the large doorway. Funny enough they wore head bands with a symbol on it and wore flak jackets. The two men who were standing there wide eyed as they saw who was approaching them.

There were two men coming. It was a man with short blonde hair who wore a black jacket with an orange zipper, orange pants with black sandals and various pouches, and a black head band with a symbol on it. It appears as though his right arm was bandaged up.

The other man was dark-skinned with white hair and a goatee. He wore a white head band with a different symbol from the blonde man's head band as well as black sunglasses, a white single-strap-over-shoulder flak jacket, black pants, a red rope belt, hand and shin guards, and a white scarf around his neck. On his back was a large bandaged sword.

As the two men got closer, the blonde man smiled at the two guards. "Hey guys, we're back".

"Naruto, Killer B, good to see you both doing fine", the first guard said with a smile.

"Naruto and I just needed to speak with my big bro about something important", Killer B said. "Gotta say things have been kinda peaceful lately".

"You can say that again", Naruto said before he saw something in the distance. "Hey what's that?" Naruto went over and found the Dragon Ball and picked it up.

"Not quite sure", Killer B said.

"Hmm weird looking ball. It doesn't bounce or anything. Maybe somebody lost this", Naruto said.

"Maybe, why not go and see the Hokage first and then see where this came from", Killer B said.

"Good idea", Naruto said. The two guards opened the doors and the two men walked into the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**-In another universe-**

In a small village, a group of people were holding a funeral for three teenagers that died. In the crowd was teenager with long black hair and red eyes who wore a cloak with a hood. One of the teens that died was a friend of hers and that he died in her arms.

As the funeral was coming to an end, the teen began to leave the village when she saw a portal opened up, spat something out, and then closed. The girl saw this and decided to investigate the situation. As it turns out the portal spat out the three-star Dragon Ball. Soon enough the girl walk to the ball and picked it up.

"What is this?" the girl asked.

**-In another universe-**

In the city of Magnolia, a large building stood with a red head woman walking in through the doors. The woman went over to a blonde girl who was sitting at a table with a small blue-haired girl and a small white cat walking on two legs. "Lucy, Wendy, Carla", the red head called to the two.

"Erza hey", Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey Erza, what's going on?"

"Have either of you two seen Natsu or Gray?" Erza asked.

"Last I checked they came here earlier they got into an argument about who was stronger than decided to head to the forest to fight it out and see", Lucy said with a sigh.

Erza was visibly mad at this. "Of course, to think those two would still be this idiotic to continue fighting each others", Erza said.

"Well that's because their powers are of ice and fire respectably. Obviously fire and ice don't mix well", Carla said.

"Regardless, we need to find them now and stop them from fighting", Erza said as she went to go to the door. Soon enough two boys and a blue flying cat came through the door. One boy had pink hair while the other had black hair. The two stopped before the girls panting and heaving as they must've ran there. "Natsu, Gray, Happy, where were you all and what's going on?"

"You're never gonna believe this guys but we have something amazing!" Natsu said before he showed what he had in his hand. "See, look!" In Natsu's hand was shockingly the five-star Dragon Ball.

"Where did you get this and don't tell us you stole it? Lucy asked.

"Why would we steal something that came at us?" Gray asked. "Natsu and I went to the forest so that we can settle our differences when some portal opened up and out came this". Natsu held up the Dragon Ball for everyone to see.

"What does it do?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know but hey what if we were to gathered all of them if there are more?" Natsu asked.

"What makes you think there are more of these out there?" Carla asked.

"Well why wouldn't there be anymore? It has five stars on it", Happy said.

"Happy's right, let's go find out if there are others out there", Natsu said.

"Alright but this better not be a waste of time", Erza said.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's get going!" Natsu yelled out. With that the group began to leave together.

* * *

**DC Universe**

"So you're saying that you're all after Grail to stop her from bringing her father back?" Bulma asked. She, Vegeta, and Goku were taken to another universe, the Justice League's Watchtower, were they all sat down and spoke with the heroes of the Marvel and DC universes. They learned about the history of the Avengers and the Justice League, Darkseid, and Grail's mission.

"Yes we are", Steve said.

"That explains why they wanted the Dragon Balls then", Goku said.

"What do these Dragon Balls do anyway?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"It summons a an actual Dragon that grants you three wishes", Goku said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"So that's why Grail wanted them. She could easily wish her father back to his prime", Batman said.

"Then we need find them before she does", Gamora added.

"Too bad we don't have anyway of finding them", Vegeta said. "Thanks to Kakarot's actions, the Dragon Balls as well as several of those Black Order goons went into other universes. More importantly we have no way to find them".

"Not so sure about that", Tony said getting the attention of Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma. "If I'm correct I maybe able to open up those portals to those other worlds and see if we can find a way to locate the Dragon Balls". This caused the three to look on with hope.

"Wait, you can?!" Bulma said.

"Yes but I'll need some time and something that can be used to locate Dragon Balls, assuming you have something like that", Tony said.

"Actually I have something right here", Bulma said as she took out a small white device with a black face. "This is a Dragon Ball radar. Back then, we used these to locate where the Dragon Balls are".

"This will work great", Tony said as Bulma was given the device. "It'll probably take some time but hopefully this work".

"Work as fast as you can, we have enough time", Steve said.

"So what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Peter asked.

At this Goku walked up to Superman before stopping only a few centimeters. "So why do they call you Superman?"

"My wife that it sound catchy. Turns out she was kinda right", Superman said.

"Wow gotta ask how strong are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"Oh no Kakarot, I know what you're up to. You want to spar with him to see just how strong he really is", Vegeta said.

"Are you serious right now? We have issues as it is right now, besides the more we fight the more we harm ourselves and lose stamina", Batman said.

"It's just one spar. Come on", Goku said.

"I guess one spar will be fine", Clark said.

"Clark are you sure about this?" Diana asked.

"Sure, why not? This could be fun", Clark said.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Goku and Superman were teleported from the Watchtower to an uninhabited island. "This will be our battlefield", Clark said.

"Nice, I can make do will this", Goku said as he got into his fighting stance. Just then Peter, Logan, and Vegeta were teleported to the Arctic to see Goku and Superman go at it.

"Why are you two here?" Vegeta asked.

"There's no way we're gonna miss this", Peter said. "Two aliens from different planets with god like powers go at it. Who wouldn't want to see this?"

"Agreed", Logan said.

Vegeta sighed at this before speaking. "Whatever but you two are going to be blown away", Vegeta said with an obvious smirk.

"I should let you know before we begin, I hit very hard so let me know if you can't take it, not to sound conceded of course".

"Fine but only if you do the same if I hit you hard", Clark said.

With that both men charge at each other and clash with one another causing a shock wave so powerful a crater in the ground is formed. The two started to punch at each other all the while flying in the air. This continued on until both men clasped their hands in an attempt to test their strength.

The two separated before Goku shot a ki blast at Superman. Superman held his arms up and took the attack that caused an explosion. Superman appeared from the smoke and fired his heat vision at Goku and began to burn the area when Goku began flying away to avoid the attack.

Goku began to fly up into the air before shooting another ki blast that separates into five and goes directly to Superman. Superman used his heat vision to blast and destroyed all of the ki attacks. However, Superman wasn't fast enough to avoid the punch to the face. The attack sent Superman crashing through the ice.

"Whoooooooa!" Peter said as he and Logan cheered.

"Gotta admit pretty cool", Logan said.

"Trust me you two haven't seen what Kakarot can really do", Vegeta said.

Superman burst through the ice and returned a punch straight to Goku so fast that Goku didn't see it coming. Goku was sent flying backwards but regained his balance and flew back to Superman.

"Gotta admit that was a nice shot", Goku said.

"Thanks but I held back with that attack considering you were holding back as well", Superman said.

"You're right, guess I shouldn't back this next attack", Goku said before he he began to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Just then the air started to blow everywhere and Goku's hair started to flow upwards.

"Here it comes", Vegeta said with a smirk. "You two might want to stand back".

Just then a burst energy exploded from within Goku and his hair turned golden yellow. The resulting explosion of energy caused another shock wave that started to blow Peter and Logan back a bit. Peter and Logan were able to withstand the shock wave and were in awe of Goku's transformation.

"Interesting transformation", Superman said.

"Thanks. This is what we call a Super Saiyan. One of my many forms that increases my power drastically", Goku said. "Now then let's see if you can stop this attack". Goku said as he moved his hands to the right side of his body. "Kaaaaaa Meeeeee Haaaaaa Meeeeee..." A ball of blue energy was forming in his hands before he moved his hands outward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ball turned into a large beam that went straight to Superman. Peter, Logan, and Vegeta watched as the attacked came towards Superman.

Superman used both hands to try and stop the attack only to realize that he was being pushed back. He then resorted to using his heat vision to push it back. This began to fail as it wasn't working.  _'Dammit, looks like I have no choice but to use this attack then'_ , Superman thought to himself.

Soon enough Superman's heat vision turned into a solar flare that began to push Goku's attack back. However both attacks cancelled each other out in a powerful explosion that shook the area. This caused Vegeta to grab Peter and Logan when they were being blown away.

As the dust settled Goku and Superman were in their same spots with everyone else to the side. "Wow, that's a cool attack", Goku said panting.

"That was a Super Solar Flare. I releases all the absorbed solar energy and focuses it through my eyes", Superman said as he was panting. "I've been learning how to control it better but I guess I'm still not there yet as it drains me and I'll need to recharge for a bit. As a result I only use it as a last resort".

"Wow, guess forcing you to use that attack was a bad idea then when using a full power kamehameha", Goku said as he exited his Super Saiyan form causing his hair to go back to normal. "For now then let's put this battle on hold. What do ya say?"

"Of course", Superman said with a smile.

"Since you all are done, we need to get going", Batman said as he made his presence known.

"Wait how the hell did you get here so fast. I didn't even sense you?" Vegeta asked.

"He's Batman, he always does that", Peter said.

* * *

**Watchtower**

Batman had brought the group with him although Superman seemed a bit exhausted from his fight with Goku. "Here eat this", Goku said.

"A bean?" Clark asked.

"Trust me it helps", Goku said.

"Okay then", Clark as he took the bean and ate it. Immediately he felt himself ready for anything. "What kinda beans were those?"

"Senzu beans. Whenever someone is injured these help us get right back up", Goku said. Soon enough the group met the others and saw both Bulma and Tony standing in front of everyone.

"Guys, thanks to the brilliant minds of myself and Mrs. Brief here, we were able to create these devices that everyone can use", Tony said.

"These devices can activate portals throughout the multiverse and can instantly locate the energy signature of the Dragon Balls", Bulma said.

"With these, we can find the Dragon Balls much faster", Ororo said.

"True but we better be careful as Grail and any member of the Black Order could also be in any universe", Tony said. This caused everyone to nod as they realize that was a possibility. With that everyone decided to gear up and each person was given a device. "Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to stay behind. Just in case I think it would be a good idea to create something that can also hid the Dragon Balls from Grail as well".

"We understand Tony", Steve said.

"Bulma it's best if you stay with him", Vegeta said.

"Of course", Bulma said.

With everyone equipped, they were ready to go. "Alright everyone, let's go find those Dragon Balls", Steve said. With that Peter, Carol, Diana, Steve, Logan, Gamora, Clark, Ororo, Bruce, Goku, and Vegeta went through a few portals to locate the Dragon Balls all the while they were unaware that Grail was watching their moves from the Speed Force.

_**Next time Peter meets the mages of Fairy Tail.** _

_ **Character Ages:** _

_**Goku: 36 (43)** _

_**Vegeta: 48** _

_**I did research on their ages and took into account the fact that Goku was dead for seven years after Cell was defeated so trust me, this is their correct age.** _

_**Originally I was gonna post this chapter on Friday but I ended up getting finished earlier then planned. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas!** _


End file.
